


Destroy All Monsters

by Orca478



Category: DC Extended Universe, Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Kong: Skull Island (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again !, Atlantean Tony Stark, BAMF Dr. Serizawa, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dadzilla, F/M, Ghidorah killed him, Godzilla and Mothra are Tony’s parents, King Tony Stark, Kong And Rodan mind their win business but they are cool, Marvel and DC Crossover, Momthra, Mothra wants to hunt down Steve and kill him in the most painful way possible, No Thanos, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Phil and his team are agents of Monarch, This is Godzilla’s world we are just living in it, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, i missed this, not SHIELD friendly, not team Cap friendly, with Monsterverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: What we are witnessing, is like nothing we have ever seen before. The return of acient super species.The Titans.Godzilla, Mothra, Kong, Rodan, Ghidorah.The Titans have always been there, but only acient civilizations like the Atlanteans, Amazonians and Wakandians know about them.As the future King of Atlantis, Tony has always had a special bond with Godzilla and Mothra.They are also kind of his parents.So when Ghidorah aproches Earth, And other Titans run amock, Tony must team up with some old friends to make sure the King and Queen come in top.The world won’t be the same as the King, Queen, Guardian, Demon, and Tyrant collide in a massive battle, and soon, even the rogues, that are desperate to get things back to they way they are, have to realize the facts.This is Godzilla’s world, we’re just living in it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Thor (Marvel), Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Madison Russel/Peter Parker, Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Destroy All Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Now in case you didn’t read my note. I decided to change this story, and post the version that had the DC characters as well. I missed writing Tony and Mera. 
> 
> This has elements of Aqua Tony, but it is not the remake ! This is a separate story ! 
> 
> The reason I made this chance, is that this story is actually more easer to understand, and I did like it more. 
> 
> So once again, let’s begin.

The world has many secrets.

People thought they saw everything after New York and Sokovia.

They were wrong. They haven’t even seen everything, not even close.

There were many secrets, but the biggest one, has to be them.

The Titans.

Acient super species that are the rulers of Earth.

There are more than 17 Titans, including....

Mothra. The Queen of the Monsters. A giant beautiful moth with the power to heal any wound, no matter how bad it is, but she is also extremely deadly. She’s the purest living being in the universe.

Rodan. The Fire Demon. A pterodactyl with scales made of pure lava. He’s the incarnation of pure anger, but is also the representation of loyalty.

Kong. The Guardian if Skull Island. A giant ape that protects the last unexplored place in Earth. Unlike the others, he uses more his intelligence than raw power.

Ghidorah. The Three Headed Tyrant. A alien Three headed dragon, that came to seek pure destruction and death. He’s pure evil, and enjoys the fear and dread of his victims. 

And then there is the biggest of all.

Godzilla. The King of the Monsters. The most powerful of the Titans, a giant aquatic nuclear powered lizard, that can defeat any enemy that can come in his way. He’s not just the ruler of Earth, he’s the protector of every living thing.

The Titans has their great battle thousands of years ago, when Ghidorah came from the stars, and clashed with Godzilla. 

After a tough battle, the King came in top. But the Tyrant swore vengeance, one day, he would return, and finish what he started.

Most of the world would forget what happened, wanting to leave it behind, but three acient civilizations didn’t.

Atlantis, Amazon, And Wakanda.

They always kept the knowledge that Ghidorah would return, and made sure that the Titans woukd still be here when he did.

Wakanda found hiding spots for most of the Titans, and kept them off radar using their tech.

The Amazonians moved to Skull Island, to make sure the place remained unexplored.

And the Atlanteans, more specifically the King, managed to make a relationship with the King and Queen of the Monsters, who accepted the strong bond.

That bond, would become stronger, when a Prince was born.

His name is Tony.

Tony was born under special circumstances.

His mother was the Queen of Atlantis, his father, a rich human billionaire.

The pure baby was unable to live long for his hybrid blood.

In a last attempt, Queen Maria called Godzilla and Mothra, who came to save the baby.

Using his blood and her essence, they managed to make Tony stable, and be able to live.

That day, he got two other parents. That day, Tony was not only the Prince of Atlantis, the heir of Stark Industries, but also the Prince of the Titans.

Mothra became a close second mother, constantly checking on him. The boy made her cave his hide out, and she happy welcomed him.

Godzilla was a bit more distant, but it’s for his safety, he has a lot of enemies, and he doesn’t want the boy to suffer for that. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t seen him.

The only other Titan that Tony has seen is Rodan, who’s loyalty to the King allowed him to see him once.

Howard, knowing the importance of this creatures, and not trusting SHIELD, he left the organization and created something new, Monarch. 

His co founder, is a man that all Titans respect. Dr. Ishiro Serizawa.

After Howard and Maria were killed. Serizawa took control of Monarch, while Nuldis Vulko took temporary leadership of Atlantis, until Tony could become King.

Both man know that the boy must take his place soon, as the time for Ghidorah’s return is getting closer and closer. Tony must stand with Godzilla and Mothra, and finally bring peace to the world.

He is the key to coexistence.

**Author's Note:**

> A great battle is about to come.
> 
> 5 Titans clash for the ruling of the Earth, and their battle will decide the fate of not just Earth, but the universe.
> 
> Will the King and Queen come in top, or will the Three headed Tyrant be superior ?
> 
> Will Steve and the others finally face consequences ? 
> 
> Let’s find out.


End file.
